Don't blink
by inuyashafanwhitehair
Summary: Marcus of the Volturi has had a quiet existence. Since the death of his mate Didyme, he has felt nothing. Nothing at all. But can a bitter she-wolf bring him back to life, or will she just add to his inside torment.-Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. So please be honest, but gentle about it. And I know this chapter is short, but don't worry, there will be plenty in the next chapter. Reviews are encouraged.  
**

**Leah's Pov**-

Leah took a deep breath. Then another one. And another one. As much as she could, really. Though it certainly was not very easy with a plastic bag over her head. Quickly running out of air, she couldn't stop trying to get as much breathing done as possible. She was panicking._ Have to stop. Have to slow down._ Those thoughts ran through her mind, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Haven't these leeches ever heard their mother yell at them for doing this exact same thing? Guess not, because here they were doing it to her. Slowly, the unwelcome darkness took over, and Leah blacked out.

_A few hours before:_

Leah sighed. It couldn't be helped. She banged on Sam's door at 1:00 in the morning. Sam. The person who, in the past, could make her heart speed up with one glance her way. The guy who had left her for her cousin and broken her heart. And the one who was the reason she was just a broken shell of the woman she once was. _I'm sorry Leah. I'm so sorry. I love Emily. _Even now those words stung. How dare he think an apology could fix everything. How dare he. But of course, now she knew that 'technically' it wasn't his fault. Still hurt like hell, and the bitch in her wanted him to suffer. She must be doing a kick ass job of it, by the look on Sam's face as he opened the door.

Sam sighed in annoyance, grumpy from being woken up so early. He stares at the she-wolf with barely contained anger. And vise versa. "Yes, Leah?" Voice was civil, if not wary. Sam was tired, not stupid. And he didn't need his ear bleeding from one of Leah's famous bitch fits today. Leah smirks, knowing it would only take a little pushing to get Sam to loose control of his voice. But for once, she held back. This was more important.

"My all Mighty Alpha needs you and the rest of the pack on the treaty line. Now." Leah said coldly, before turning to go. Hear's a voice behind her. A new, sweet voice.

"Sam, who is it?" Emily asked. Stiffens, and before Sam could respond, Leah took the moment to form into a wolf, her clothes exploding off of her as she took off through the woods. Away from the two who had betrayed her the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha, I know you guys are probably dying for a Marcus Pov. I will get to it soon ^^ If I can ever find the inspiration to write. I am horrible with words...And details...Especially, apparently, with fanfics...So if anyone's interested, I would love a co-writer for this story. Just pm me. Btw, in case your wondering, I will be writing the character point of views in third person, occasionally switching to first. **

_At the treaty Line_:

**Leah's Pov-**

_Good. _That's the one word that runs through the she wolf's head as she sees her whole pack standing in front of the poorly drawn out treaty line. Honestly, someone had to mark it with chalk or something, because the two oak trees that were there just weren't clear enough. A sigh of relief shudders through her, or more accurately, a pant. Her fur bristled as she got a look of the entire Cullen family, the whole coven of golden eyed vampires spread out on their side of the line. Quickly heading over to her Alpha, Leah's stance turned aggressive as she stared down at the mind rapist and his wife, Isabitch. A whine from Jake had her rolling her eyes. _I can and will call her whatever the hell I want, so shut the fuck up_. The small brown wolf to the left of her rolled his eyes. _Leah, can't you censor it for once?_ Seth whined in her head. Her answer? A string of cursing that would have definitely had her mother scrubbing her mouth out with soap. Heh, what he gets.

The petite brunette looked at Leah with slight fear in her beautiful golden eyes. Yeah, Leah could admit it. They are beautiful. Almost painfully so. But if it was one thing Leah Clearwater wasn't, it was a leech's friend. Especially a lying leech. And those eyes were lies. Because diet or not, human-killer or not, vampires were monsters. Pure and simple. Edward hissed as he read her thoughts, but chose to remain silent. Sneers. Smart move mind rapist. Like she was going to be scared of a guy who looked like he wore make-up for a living. As if.

Edward sighed. When everyone (Sam's pack included, whose leader Leah did her best to ignore) arrived, he began. "I apologize for calling your pack here, Jacob. Espe-" He was quickly cut off by a few loud growls from Leah's left and right flank. Hell, she had to bite back the urge to growl as well, when she caught sight of the small vampire that had stepped into view. The difference between her and the other leeches? Her red eyes. They made Leah's fur stand on end just looking at them. And apparently, the rest of the wolves shared her sentiment.

With a few gruff barks, Jacob quickly got everyone to quiet down. Rolls eyes. He couldn't act tough when they could all hear his worry for his little imprint in his head. _Shut the fuck up Jake, I can't hear. _Jake almost whined. Pussy. Looks at the human drinking vampire coldly. Was she saying something?

"It is a pleasure to meet you all again. I am sure after my coven's..previous encounter..You might not be so eager to see me. But I am here to on my Master's behalf, and..."

Leah almost snickered when Paul started cursing the new vampire out in their heads. Seems someone else could use their mouth cleaned out with soap. Seth whined. Jake growled. Seriously, what the hell were they doing here? It should be over. Those leech fuckers _lost_. Sore losers, that's what they were. Well if those motherfuckers wanted a rematch, Leah was more then happy to give it to them. Just say the word, she prayed. At least she could go down fighting. Jake, if possible, glared at her in his wolf form, trying to listen to the non-veggie blood-sucker. The hell to Jake. She was not in the mood anyway.

"...So to show we mean no harm, my masters insist that I stay here with you for a year. And that, in exchange, a member of your..family...come to Volturi to stay for a year. " The blood-sucker finished.

**End Note: Hey, I know I promised you guys a longer chapter, and I'm sorry it's so short x_x but the next one will be rather long and hopefully better made :( Because truthfully, I don't like this chapter much, since to me it doesn't capture Leah well. It is pretty hard for me to capture someone else's character, but I love Leah so Imma try :) and Hint hint, next chapter you get to see a little bit of Marcus~**


End file.
